


Tears in the Night

by mintcheep



Series: Auroverse - Oneshots [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, i dont know how tags work lmao, this is my first fic be gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintcheep/pseuds/mintcheep
Summary: My first published fic and it's not even anyone from published media... I'm real good at this whole thing, aren't I?This is a fic I wrote in about a half hour. Etheral wakes up from a nightmare, unable to calm down by any means except for her girlfriend, Delphine's reassurance. All in all, I'm quite happy with how this turned out and I hope to write more with these two!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Auroverse - Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664137
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Tears in the Night

"Gyaaaaahh!!!"

Etheral shot upright, breathing harshly and frantically. Sweat dripped from her forehead, and her eyes were wide with panic. Gripping the bedsheets tightly, she tried to calm down, to no avail. Something brushed against her arm, and she yelped in surprise.

"Etheral? Are you okay?"

Delphine's voice crooned softly in the dark room. The foreign object was Delphine's hand, which gently ran the length of Etheral's arm. Their hands soon met, and Etheral took it and squeezed it, having no intent to let it go. With her free hand, Delphine reached across and turned on the lamp that sat on her nightstand. Etheral's expression was twisted in fear, glowing softly in the warm light. She looked to be on the verge of bursting into tears.

"I... I had another one of those nightmares," Etheral choked out, trying to retain her composure. Delphine's mouth was curled in a concerned frown, and she now ran the fingers of her free hand through Etheral's tangled red hair. A silent moment passed before Delphine noticed that Etheral was sniffling quietly. Etheral leaned in closely, resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder, before finally beginning to let the tears fall.

"Eth... it's okay," Delphine said reassuringly, biting her lip in an effort to try not to cry as well. Etheral cried for a long time, quivering with shaky sobs, intertwined with brief moments where she wiped her running nose on the sleeve of her nightgown. Delphine took Etheral's other hand in her own, and the two kissed. Delphine could feel the wet streaks left by tears on Etheral's cheeks.

"I just..." Etheral tried to stammer between sobs. "I want them to stop. I want them to go away."

Delphine sat for a moment in silence, then said in a low voice, "I promise that they will. You have me now, and I'll keep you safe."

"You promise?" Etheral looked into Delphine's eyes, glistening green under the low light.

"I promise."

Etheral smiled weakly, and laid back down. "Thank you... I love you so much..." Within mere seconds, she had fallen asleep again. Delphine reached back over and turned off the lamp, giving Etheral a gentle kiss on the forehead before laying down herself.

"I love you too."


End file.
